Fulfill (On Hold)
by Accio Harry
Summary: Hermione has a secret and only Ginny knows. She has a huge crush on Draco! Does Draco feel the same way? And what happens when school is over and there is an argument between Ginny and Blaise? Then there's the new girl-Carnation. She desperately wants Draco and will do anything. Will Draco take Hermione or Carnation? Will the best friends reunite or stay apart forever? DMHG BZGW
1. Just A Crush, I'll Get Over It

**Chapter One**

"Hermione! You should totally ask Draco out. You've been having a crush on him since third year. I mean look at me now! I am dating Blaise Zabini" Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger's best friend said.

"I know but…what if he rejects me? He's been calling me 'mudblood' for my entire six years in Hogwarts!" Hermione Granger said who was in seventh year. "Besides, you've never been rejected by any men! Plus we're only friends! I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"So, are you telling me you are going to get over this major crush?" Ginny asked raising her right eyebrow.

"Um…when time comes…" Hermione asked sighing.

Just then two strong hands were around Hermione and Ginny.

"Hello there Gin and Mione! Whaddya girls talking about?" Blaise Zabini asked.

"Hey Blaise" Hermione said, grinning.

"Hey sweetie!" Ginny gave a short but satisfying kiss to Blaise.

"So where are we going in Hogsmeade?" Blaise asked. "Three Broomsticks? Leaky Cauldron? Honeydukes?"

"First, Honeydukes, then Three Broomsticks, some shopping, and we're going back to Hogwarts" Hermione said, giggling as Blaise groaned when Hermione mentioned shopping.

"Are you girls going to make me your model again?"

"Maybe…" Ginny grinned.

"No! You aren't! Then I'm not going with you."

"Are you so sure about that? You know, I could always threaten you…" Ginny said, stroking Blaise's hair.

Hermione burst into a fit of giggles. Blaise really looked troubled.

"You wouldn't…" Blaise grinned.

"I would." Ginny smiled innocently.

"Mione, help me!" Blaise fake-whimpered.

"Sorry, Blaise. It would be nice to have a model, before either Ginny or I try the dress out" Hermione said casually.

"Then I'll tell everyone you got a crush on Draco" Blaise whispered.

Hermione tensed.

"Please…you…wouldn't Blaise! You know…you're…" Hermione trailed off.

"Hermione, I was just joking! I would never do that to my friend" Blaise said, hugging Hermione.

"I should've known you were, you git!" Hermione giggled.

Then the trio all burst into laughing.

"Hey! Nobody laughs when Draco Malfoy isn't there" an amused voice said.

"Draco…?" Hermione whispered. Only she could hear herself say that.

"How's it going Gin, Mione, and Blaise?" Draco asked grinning and slinging an arm around both Ginny and Hermione's shoulder.

"We're going to Hogsmeade, and they want us to be their model…again!" Blaise said to Draco.

Draco groaned.

"You serious? C'mon girls! Last time they made me model a lacy bra!" Draco said making a face at the girls.

"Aww, we're so sorry…" Hermione mocked. She hugged Draco, and Draco twirled her around, and did the same with Ginny.

"We won't let you model then Draco. You can model makeup for us? Or do you want to stay with the clothes?" Ginny said, teasingly.

"Oh my god! No, I'd rather stick with the clothes" Draco said, stretching his muscular arms.

"That's a good boy Drakykins" Hermione teased.

"No Mione, I am definitely not tolerating 'Drakykins' " Draco said as he tossed Hermione over his shoulder. Blaise and Ginny watched as Draco ran around, making Hermione scream. They both grinned.

"Draco, put me down!" Hermione laughed.

"Are you going to call me Drakykins again?"

"Yes, I will!" Hermione shouted over Ginny, Blaise, and Draco's laughter.

"You know…Blaise and I are just lucky that Scarhead and Weasel are away for the Order of Phoenix. Otherwise, we wouldn't have become friends, right Blaise?"

"Yeah. And I wouldn't have Gin, here giving me kisses that I'm about to do…" Blaise started.

"By the way, it's Harry and Ronald. And if you don't enjoy saying that, then say Potter and Weasley. Oh, and Blasie, we don't want to hear it!" Hermione said as Draco put her down.

"Fine" Draco said, pouting at Hermione's first comment.

"Of course you don't! How could we be so silly" Ginny smiled slyly.

"Blaise, take her away before she does something evil" Draco said grinning.

"And we could have some fun…right Gin?" Blaise asked smiling slyly too.

"Yes Blaise. Let's go please" Ginny said giving little waves to Draco and Hermione both. "Toodles, Mione and Drakykins!"

Draco started chasing Ginny, but Ginny was already running toward the Gryffindor common room with Blaise running after her.

"I swear she's another evil version of Blaise" Draco said, shaking his head.

"Wait, aren't we going to Hogsmeade?" Hermione asked, placing her head on Draco's shoulder.

"Blaise told me, that he and Gin are going to do something first…and then just meet them in the Gryffindor common room."

"Okay. So where do you want to go?" Hermione asked, loving the feeling of Draco's arm around her waist.

"I don't know... where do you want to go?"

"How about... the library? You know, we could wait there while, Blaise and Ginny are... doing _some _stuff."

"Who goes to the library on Saturday? Oh wait, let me fix that. It's bookworm Hermione Granger" Draco said, grinning evilly.

"Hey! I don't go there all the time!" Hermione said, playfully upset at him.

"Fine. Let's go there if you really want to stay there while Blasie and Ginny are doing... some stuff."

Hermione grinned, and together Draco and Hermione walked to the library.

**Author's Note: Sorry if it was short. But please review! I promise there will be more chapters today or tomorrow or anytime soon!**


	2. Overcoming Her Fear

**Chapter Two**

"Hermione, remind me why we are here again?" Draco said, taking a random book from the shelf which was Magical Me by Gilderoy Lockhart. He made a disgusted face, and practically threw it into the shelf.

"If you must know Draco, I am bored and it is taking Ginny and Blaise more time than it should..." Hermione said, as she laid her head on the palms of her hands.

"We should check on them... or maybe not Draco said, quickly.

"You're right, we shouldn't. Who knows what they're doing" Hermione said, scrunching up her face, as she tried not to imagine the disturbing image.

"Who in the bloody hell would put a book about Gilderoy Lockhart?"

"Madam Pince. You know all the girls, especially the old ladies are charmed by him. It's a good thing Ronald's wand was broken that year."

"And I remember you were the one who was charmed by him. You should be charmed by my smile" Draco said, grinning.

"Hahaha, I forgot how to laugh."

"You did?" Draco, asked teasingly.

"Shut up!" Hermione, pouted.

"Can we get out of the library?"

"Where else should we go?"

"The Quidditch field."

"What are we doing there?" Hermione asked, as Draco grabbed her hand and walked out of the library.

"You'll see."

"No, seriously Draco what are we doing there?"

"I want to show you something..."

"What?"

"I want to show you the world."

"And how are you going to do that?"

Finally, Draco and Hermione reached the Quidditch field.

"Stay here" Draco said to Hermione.

"Where are y-" Hermione started.

"Mione, I'll be right back" Draco said.

Hermione nodded, and Draco walked somewhere that was at the back of the Quidditch field.

He came back two minutes later, with a broomstick.

"Draco, what are you planning on doing with that broomstick?" Hermione asked, suspecting something.

"Flying with you" Draco answered calmly.

"What?" Hermione asked, nervously.

"Flying,,, with... you" Draco repeated, slowly.

"Draco you know, I am frightened about heights" Hermione, biting her lip, and her eyebrows scrunched up in worry.

"Hermione, sometimes you have to get over it."

"But what if I fall...or..." Hermione started, babbling.

Draco placed his index finger on her lips.

"Shhhh..." Draco, said soothingly.

He took her hand, and he got on the broom.

Draco gave Hermione a pointed look that said, _Climb on the __broomstick_.

Hermione got on nervously.

As soon as she climbed, the broomstick started to take off.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco tightly, and buried her face in his back. She could smell his cologne which calmed her a little.

"Mione, I... can't... breathe, if... you're... going to... hold that... tightly..." Draco gasped.

"Oh! I am so sorry Draco" Hermione said, truly, and loosening her grip on Draco slightly, so he can breathe properly.

"It's alright Mione. Open your eyes. It's beautiful out here" Draco whispered, sweetly.

Hermione felt like melting as she heard Draco's sweet whisper. She just had to open her eyes. But her fear took over.

"No" Hermione refused, whimpering slightly.

"Hermione, it's beautiful. Don't you trust me? I won't let go of you."

"Yes Draco, I trust you... I'm just..." Hermione struggled to search for the word other than frightened.

"Open your eyes" Draco repeated, sweetly.

Hermione took a deep breath, and slowly opened her eyes.

Draco was right. There was nothing to be afraid of.

"It's beautiful" Hermione breathed.

Down, the Forbidden Forest's trees were seen bunched up together like a beautiful prairie.

"I know right?" Draco said.

"Hey guys!" Draco and Hermione heard a voice shout from behind them.

Hermione looked behind them and Blaise and Ginny flying on a broomstick.

"What?" Hermione shouted back.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny shouted.

"Flying! How did you find us?" Hermione shouted.

"We saw you pass the Gryffindor Common room, as we were getting out! You probably didn't hear us!" Blaise shouted. "So what are we going to do now?"

"Fly to Hogsmeade I guess" Draco shouted.

"Sure!"

Tpgether the best friends started flying towards Hogsmeade.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry, I know this is short, but I promise you that I am going to start wrting Chapter 3 today, and it won't be that short! Just promise me you'll review! :)**


	3. Honeydukes and Shopping

**Chapter Three**

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked, her arm latched around Blaise's arm.

"To Honeydukes" Draco replied.

"But, I want to go shopping" Ginny pouted.

Blaise smiled and gave a peck on her lips which immediately vanished the pout.

"We will. Blaise and I just want to buy Chocolate Frogs for a prank you see?" Draco said, exchanging a evil smirk with Blaise.

"Can we go after you bought your candy from Honeydukes?" Hermione asked.

"Of course" Blaise said.

The four best friends entered Honeydukes, and started browsing for new candies.

"There's no new candy" Ginny moaned, as she slides her hand into Blaise's.

"You're right, but I want to buy Chocolate Frogs" Draco replied.

"Fine" Ginny said, rolling her eyes playfully.

"That's a good girl Weaslette" Draco said, smirking.

"What did you say Malfoy?" Ginny asked, shooting Draco death glares.

"Nothing" Draco said, quickly dropping his smirk.

"Good."

As Draco and Blaise searched for Chocolate Frogs, Hermione and Ginny pressed their faces against the glass of Honeydukes, and browsed some mannequins on the clothing store, wearing the latest styles.

"Ooh! That one is going to look beautiful on you Ginny!" Hermione squealed, pointing at the mannequin with a black dress that was strapless. It had ruffles on the top, but the skirt was simple, and the dress reached down to knee-length. "You should totally wear that to the Hogwarts End-of-the-Year Ball!"

"Thank you Mione, for pointing that out to me. But I also found a dress for you" Ginny said, excitedly. She pointed at another store's mannequin. The mannequin was wearing a simple light blue dress with spaghetti straps. It reached the knee, and it fit Hermione's personality perfectly.

"Now that is outrageously beautiful!" Hermione said, shocked and awed at how a simple dress could be so beautiful.

"I know ri-" Ginny started, until a moan escaped her lips.

Blaise had snuck up behind Ginny and placed a soft kiss on Ginny's exposed neck.

"You like that?" Blaise said, grinning.

"Mmmm" Ginny moaned, as she nodded.

"I guess that's a yes..." Blaise breathed, as he continued kissing and sucking on her neck until there was a red love bite, or a hickey.

"Oh my god! Guys? Take this somewhere else if you need to. Don't do it public!" Hermione interrupted, with a disgusted face.

"You wouldn't think that if Draco was doing that to you" Ginny whispered, winking at Hermione.

"True..." Blaise agreed.

Hermione blushed, and changed the subject.

"So Blaise, did you buy anything yet?" Hermione asked.

"Draco's searching for something. I just snuck away, since he was so busy buying something, so I could spend some time with my girlfriend and best friend" Blaise said.

"What do you mean something exactly?" Ginny asked, curiously.

"I'm not telling you! You can threaten me or... um something but you're definitely not getting the answer from me."

"Really? Are you so sure?" Ginny asked, running her fingers against Blaise's chest.

"Y-yes!" Blaise stuttered.

"Really really?"

Blaise only nodded as felt Ginny's breath against his neck.

"Fine, be like that" Ginny pouted.

"I would, but I can't" Blaise smirked, as her kissed Ginny's lips.

* * *

"Do we really have to model this for you guys?" Draco asked, as he eyed the dress Hermione was holding.

"Yes" Hermione said, smirking at Draco's bored face.

"Why?" Draco moaned.

"Because I said so."

"No."

"What?" Hermione asked, glaring at Draco.

"I-I mean y-yes!" Draco said, quickly.

"Good."

While Draco was changing, Hermione turned to watch the action unfolding in front of her.

"But I don't want to wear that frilly dress!" Blaise complained.

"Blaise..." Ginny warned.

"But..." Blaise trailed off, as he saw Ginny glaring at him. "Mione help me."

"Ginny, don't you think you punished him enough already?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, but..." Ginny trailed off, as well, as she saw Hermione raise her eyebrow. "Fine."

"W-wh-wha-what? You let Blaise off of the hook, but not me?" Draco spluttered.

Hermione grinned evilly.

"That means you wear twice as many clothing you usually do, Draco" Ginny said, a smirk forming n her lips.

"Twice as... twice as many clothing? Are you crazy?" Draco asked.

"Nope" Hermione said.

"I'm going to die slowly and painfully. This is going to be a very boring death" Draco moaned, as he opened the changing room door, and Blaise, Ginny, and Hermione started cracking up as they saw Draco standing there on the same light blue dress Hermione wanted.

* * *

**Author's Note: Was it funny? Review please! I have a ton of more ideas to write for the next chapter... unless you don't want to see a chapter four? So review please! Love you guys! :)**


	4. The New Girl, Carnation

**Chapter Four**

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Zabini" Professor McGonagall called, as Hermione, Ginny, Draco, and Blaise entered Hogwarts.

"Yes Professor?" Draco asked.

There was a student behind Professor McGonagall that Draco, Hermione, Ginny, and Blaise never saw before in Hogwarts.

"I introduce you to your new housemate, Carnation Londer" Professor McGonagall said, as she introduced a sixth year. She had jet black hair that was straight, and reached up to her waist. She had blue eyes, and a tanned, and curvy body. She was wearing a blouse that showed her cleavage, and a short miniskirt. In other words, she was good-looking.

Blaise just gave a careless glance at Carnation, and wrinkled his nose, thinking that she was a slut, no offense.

"You will be giving her a tour, and she will be in all of your classes, Draco, and most of your classes Blaise. I assume you understand?"

Draco and Blaise both nodded.

"Good. Oh and Hermione?"

"Yes Professor?"

"Your O.W.L tutoring group meeting is tomorrow, alright?"

Hermione nodded.

"Have a good afternoon."

"So, your name is Carnation?" Draco asked.

"Yes, so where is the Slytherin Common room?" Carnation asked, admiring Draco.

"I'll show you. Hermione? Ginny? Do you want to come to our room?" Draco asked.

"Sure" Hermione replied, cautiously looking at Carnation.

Ginny nodded, and slipped her hand into Blaise's.

* * *

"So is this your room?" Carnation asked, as she stepped into Blaise's and Draco's dormitory.

"Yes. You can sit anywhere you want" Draco said, politely.

Carnation sat next to Draco, giving Draco a full view of her long legs.

Hermione noticed, and started to get jealous, but brushed it away quickly.

"Sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Draco Malfoy" Draco said.

"I'm Blaise Zabini, and this is my girlfriend, Ginny Weasley."

"And I'm Hermione Granger" Hermione said, politely. "Which school did you come from?"

"I came from Beauxbatons" Carnation said.

"Oooh! I remember when Beauxbatons came here in third year!" Ginny said. "Well, fourth year for Blaise, Hermione, and Draco."

"Are you two Gryffindors?" Carnation asked.

"Yes, we are. We, four have become really really close friends" Ginny said.

"What a coincidence" Carnation, sneered.

"What do you mean?" Hermione shot back.

"Oh nothing."

"Right" Hermione said, boring her eyes into Carnation's eyes, who turned away quickly.

"So Draco... do you and Blaise play Quidditch?" Carnation asked.

"Yeah. I played, since I was in second year. Blaise started in third year" Draco said, smirking at Blaise who frowned.

"Hey! Just because I had a crush on Ginny didn't mean that I didn't like Quidditch!" Blaise scowled.

"You did?" Ginny asked. Then she pounced on Blaise and kissed him softly on the lips for a long tie, when suddenly it became intense.

"Oh for Godric's sake, stop snogging you two" Hermione said, scrunching up her face.

"Well you would've enjoyed if it was-" Blaise started, when he felt Ginny nudge him in the ribs, and Hermione shoot death glares at him.

"Ow! What was that for?" Blaise pouted.

"For being an idiot!' Ginny hissed.

"What was Blaise going to say?" Draco asked, as he sat down next to Hermione.

"Nothing" Hermione said, quickly.

"Are you so sure Mione?" Draco asked. smirking at Hermione.

"Draco! Of course I am!" Hermione said, annoyed.

"Fine" Draco said, pouting.

Hermione grinned and hugged Draco, who happily held tightly, smelling the sweet vanilla and lilac smell of Hermione.

"Anyways, where is my dormitory?" Carnation interrupted, also sitting down next to Draco.

"It's the same floor, just to your right" Draco said, not paying attention to Carnation that much, as he was goofing around with Hermione.

"Could you please show me?" Carnation asked, sweetly.

"Sure, hold on" Draco said, as he ducked Hermione's playful slap.

"That was a close one Draco!" Blaise smirked.

Draco made a face at Blaise, when he suddenly felt another playful on his arm.

"Mione!" Draco whined, as he stood up, looming above her.

"What are you doing Draco?" Hermione asked.

"Oh nothing!" Draco replied, as he picked Hermione up around the waist and tossed her middle half behind his back, so her legs were flying all over.

"Draco! Put me down!" Hermione shouted.

"You want to slap me again?" Draco asked.

He noticed Hermione's skirt was hiked up, so he saw how smooth her legs were.

_Wow, that's so amazingly cute for some reason... No Draco! Stop! Besides we're only best friends..._ Draco thought.

Everyone had forgotten Carnation was there. She was fuming, at how Draco played around with Hermione, but not her? Every boys in Beauxbatons always drooled after her, but apparently, Draco, the hottest guy in Hogwarts didn't drool for her.

"Draco! Please?" Hermione asked.

"Fine..." Draco said, showing some mercy for Hermione.

As he placed Hermione down, Draco saw how Hermione's shirt was sideways, kind of showing a red bra strap on her right shoulder.

_Wow... No Draco! Stop it!_ Draco thought.

Hermione smiled at Draco and hugged him.

Meanwhile, Ginny and Blaise were snogging in a dark corner in the room. Blaise was starting to travel his hands up Ginny's shirt when he heard a throat clear.

He looked up and saw Hermione, looking disgusted and Draco, looking like he was about to crack up any moment.

"We're done" Blaise said, smoothing his shirt and hair.

"Yeah, we're done" Ginny smiled, innocently as she also smoothed her crooked shirt and her tangled hair.

"Good" Hermione said.

"How about now Draco?" Carnation asked, patiently as possible.

"Sure" Draco said, as he said bye to his best friends, and walked out along with Carnation behind him.

* * *

**Author's Note: Kind of too much? What do you think? Funny? Dramatic? Does anyone like Carnation? Predict what's going to happen in your reviews! Please review, and I promise I will write soon! Thanks! Love you guys! :)**


	5. Odd Feelings From Draco Malfoy

**Chapter Five**

"Ginny I'm telling you, that Carnation isn't a good idea to hang around. Did you see how she was flirting with Draco and Blaise?" Hermione asked, as she pulled on her uniform black sweater over her white blouse.

"What do you mean? She was flirting with Draco and Blaise?" Ginny asked, shooting her head up, as she heard what Hermione said.

"You didn't see how she was looking at Blaise and Draco? She's not a fool not to recognize that they are the hottest boys in the whole Hogwarts," Hermione said.

"No I did not. I was too busy snogging Blaise," Ginny said, furiously.

"Are you mad?"

"Not at you Mione. That stupid Carnation. Oh wait till I get my hands on her neck."

"Gin, that's not you solve the problem. I guess we, as in we, Draco, and Blaise, should avoid her at all costs?" Hermione suggested.

"Draco and Blaise are going to be giving her a tour for the week," Ginny pointed out.

"Oh right. I'm not giving up though. I shall not let her win and have Draco and Blaise her own way. I have a crush on Draco, and I am not letting him slip out of my hands," Hermione said, confidentially.

"You are right. We shouldn't let them go," Ginny said, sighing. "Sow whenever Draco and Blaise don't need to help her around, then they can be with us, alright?"

"Alright. Now we should head to the Great Hall, you know, for breakfast," Hermione said, as she ran a brush through her wet wavy hair.

"Okay, hold on a minute," Ginny said, pulling on her black leggings, then her navy blue skirt, and then her black flats. "Okay, I'm ready!"

* * *

Blaise gave Ginny a kiss on the lips, and led her to the Great Hall, along with Hermione, Draco, and Carnation following them.

"This is the Great Hall, where everyone eats breakfast, lunch, and dinner in here," Draco said, as they entered the Great Hall.

"I know, I've been here before, but it is nice... to have someone show me around," Carnation said, in a sickly sweet voice.

Draco only smiled civilly, and whispered into Blaise's ear, "Her voice is sickly sweet that it makes me want to vomit."

Blaise looked as if he was going to crack up, but covered it with a curt nod, pretending as if it was nothing.

"Mione, you're quite today. What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"It's nothing, Draco," Hermione said, and smiled.

But it was something. Hermione felt jealousy erupting inside of her. She felt it when Carnation would put a sick giggling noise at whatever Draco said, and she would flirt with him, oblivious that Draco didn't seem to care for what she said.

"It is something. Tell me," Draco whined.

Hermione laughed at Draco's whine, and hugged him.

"Nothing is wrong... Drakykins," Hermione added, smirking.

Draco made a face, and hugged Hermione, tightly. He couldn't help but feel so good to hold her in his arms.

_I wonder how it would feel like to kiss her... No bloody way! You've got to stop this Draco! She's your friend, not a toy! _Draco thought.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, I just feel hungry," Draco said, smoothly.

"Boys. You guys are always hungry," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Is that an insult or a compliment?" Draco asked, smirking.

"You choose."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"What if I meant it to be an insult?" Hermione asked, in a matter of fact manner.

"You said I could choose, so I chose," Draco said, smugly.

"You're no fun!" Hermione said, pouting.

Draco only smirked, and followed Ginny and Blaise to the Great Hall, with Carnation glaring.

"So Draco, where are we sitting?" Carnation asked, desperate for Draco's attention on her instead of Hermione.

"Anywhere. Every house is friends with every other house," Draco said. "Sorry I forgot to mention it."

"So are you saying Slytherins are friends with Gryffindors, and so on?" Carnation asked, feeling dumb.

"Yeah, pretty much. But we are sometimes enemies still," Draco said, glancing at Ginny.

"You consider me your enemy Draco?" Ginny asked, giving Draco a pointed look.

"No! I wouldn't say that. You're more of a frenemy to me..." Draco said, slyly. But when he saw Ginny glaring at him he said, "I'm kidding! Gosh, Gin, you have to take everything so seriously."

"Shut up, Malfoy," Ginny said, squinting her eyes at Draco. Whenever Ginny got mad at Draco or Blaise she would call them by their last names.

"Kidding, Weaslette- I mean Weasley!"

"You better be."

Hermione grinned at Draco, and tossed her hair, teasingly.

Draco made a face, and sat down next to Hermione in the Gryffindor table which was mixed with Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin students.

Carnation sat next to Draco, and pulled down her shirt a little so Draco could have a good view of her chest.

Hermione noticed, and glared at Carnation. She felt like slapping her face, and tearing her hair out, but Hermione Granger was not like that. She was calm and patient. At least she tried to be.

Draco noticed, and he had a blank expression on his face, as if he was disgusted by Carnation's behavior.

"So tell me Draco, what do you like in girls?" Carnation asked, flirtatiously.

"Why do you want to know?" Draco asked, abruptly.

"Oh, I'm just asking," Carnation said, edging closer to Draco.

"Okay... So I like my girls good-looking obviously," Draco said. Carnation nodded knowing that she was indeed good-looking.

Hermione couldn't help but listen, and she felt like she was far from good-looking compared to Carnation.

"I like my girls, smart, independent, confident, and they know how to stand up for themselves too."

"Wow, isn't it a coincidence that I'm all of those?" Carnation asked, dramatically.

Hermione wanted to snort, but instead she coughed.

"Oh... uh... and I like brunettes, with brown eyes," Draco added.

"I'm almost all of those things," Carnation pointed out.

"Good for you" Draco said, looking strangely at Carnation.

"If you could date anyone out of us three, as in Hermione, Ginny, and I, who would it be?"

"Uh... why are you so interested all of a sudden?" Draco moved closer to Hermione.

"I'm just curious."

"Uh... obviously not Ginny, because Blaise would kill me, but Ginny's like a sister to me, so yeah. Also, I don't really know you that well, so it would be Hermione probably."

Hermione snapped her head towards Draco. She felt like she was going to faint right there. She wanted to kiss him so bad now, but this was only out of them three. Draco could date any other girl in Hogwarts.

"Really? Why would you choose her instead of me?" Carnation sneered. "She's nothing but a mudblood!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Suspense... so how did you like it? My apologies for the use of "mudblood," but I wanted some action. Do you like it? Do you think Draco really likes Hermione, or he did it just so he didn't have to choose Carnation? Please answer these questions in your review!**

**Read my other stories, "Slytherins Goes For Gryffindors," and "Meeting British Boy Band," which is a One Direction, Hermione and Ginny ****story.**

**Review please guys! Thanks. Love you guys! :)**


	6. The Fight by Pansy and Carnation

**Chapter Six**

Carnation glowered as she sat in her four poster bed, alone. She shared a dorm with Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, and Astoria Greengrass. She scribbled on a piece of parchment angrily, and wrote:

_What I Hate About The Mudblood Granger:_

_1. She's a mudblood._

_2. She's too smart for her own good!_

_3. She's stealing Draco away from me!_

_4. I hate to admit it, but she's gorgeous. Not more than me though._

_5. She's stuck-up... okay, maybe not, but still._

_6. She's the "professor's pet!" Except, Snape doesn't like her._

_7. She's an "insufferable know-it-all," as Snape would say. That's a reason why I like him._

_8. I'm running out of ideas, so I will write later. (That so did not count!)_

Carnation stared at the list, with satisfaction. But not enough. She should do something, about the mudblood. Oh, how badly she wanted to kiss Draco! Maybe she could?

"What are you doing, Carnation?" Pansy asked, walking in. She stared at the parchment lying on Carnation's bed, and snatched it away, reading the list. She then looked down, and smirked. "You really think you can steal my Drakykins, now can you?"

Carnation gaped and asked, "Your what?"

"My Draco! He's not for you! He's not for the mudblood either! He's mine! That's why I was coming up with plans, to hurt the know-it-all!" Pansy shrieked.

"What is your problem? Are you normally like this?" Carnation asked, standing up.

"How dare you? You're just a slut! Unlike me!" Pansy said, in a shrill voice. Of course Pansy was a slut too. She wore her usual Hogwarts blouse, except it was always unbuttoned, revealing most of her cleavage. Her skirt was so short, than anyone could see her undergarments.

"Oh, so now you are calling me a slut? Well look at you!" Carnation said, motioning to Pansy's attire. Carnation had never really gotten along with Pansy. Pansy was just too blind to see that they would make a great team together.

"How dare you! I will standby my case!" Pansy barked.

"Whoa, so now you're using big words. I only thought you could manage baby words," Carnation said, coldly.

"Oh that's it!" Pansy said, grabbing a hold of her wand. "_Cruc_-"

"_Stupefy_!" Carnation said, quickly, causing Pansy to fall, unconciously. "That's what you get for messing with Carnation Marie Londer!" Now she had better get ready for the End-of-the-Year Ball. If she wanted Draco anyways...

* * *

Ginny admired the dress Hermione had chosen for her. It was beautiful. She couldn't wait to try it out. What would Blaise think if he saw her wearing this gorgeous black dress? She couldn't wait to see his reaction.

"Mione! Need any help?" Ginny called.

"No, I think I'm finished, actually!" Hermione's muffled voice called back.

"What already?" Ginny said, storming into the bathroom.

There Hermione was. Applying the last bit of a light blue eyeshadow to her eyelids. Her lips were done is a light shade of pink lipstick. A small amount of mascara tainted her long eyelashes. Her hair in soft curls, and her was in an elegant updo, with a few locks of her curls decorating the sides of her face. Her dress was stunning on her. The light blue dress spaghetti strapped dress clung and showed her curves where it was necessary. It reached down to her knees. She finished the look of with silver clear sandals that was laced with blue beads around the straps. In other words, Hermione was gorgeous!

"Mione, you look beautiful!" Ginny said, approvingly. "And I'm the Fashion Queen."

"Thanks, Gin. I hope Draco will realize that I like him. If he doesn't want, he doesn't have to like me back. At least I hope we can still keep our friendship," Hermione said, smiling weakly.

"Don't worry, Mione. Draco's a git, if he doesn't realize his feelings for you," Ginny said, enveloping her hesitant best friend into a warm hug.

"Thanks, Ginny," Hermione said. "Now... uh... the ball starts in less than an hour Gin. Didn't you know?" Hermione asked, confused.

"What? I thought it was six!" Ginny shrieked. She looked at her watch, mentally freaked out.

"Don't worry, Gin. We'll work together to dress you up fast, but make you look formal and beautiful all at the same time," Hermione smiled.

* * *

Carnation smiled at herself. She was wearing a light pink dress. It was had straps that were lined with beads. And, it was too... short... She decorated her face with heavy makeup- pink eyeshadow, pink lipstick, pink blush, and mascara- that made her look too slutty. She finisher her look with pink high heels, and confidently twirled around.

Carnation had hidden Pansy in the closet, locked, so she wouldn't have to bug her again.

"We'll see how who makes Draco fall for them, mudblood," Carnation smirked, talking to herself, but indicating Hermione.

She strutted out of the door, and into the Great Hall, where music was already blasting. The Weird Sisters were jumping on the stage. Everything was perfect. Now to find Draco.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if it was short. Sorry guys! I am so sorry if I haven't updated in a while. But I was having writer's block. I didn't have any ideas. I hope I can make it up to you, by saying that the story is almost over. Maybe the next chapter will be last, since I have no ideas how to end it. Sorry. So please read and review. Thanks! :)**


	7. A Ball To Remember

**Chapter Seven**

HERMIONE hid behind Ginny, worried what Draco might think of her.

"Mione! Stop worrying so much! You look fine. Actually not fine, but you look-" Ginny started, irritably.

"Go on! Tell me! I look terrible, don't I?" Hermione said, biting her lip.

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "No, you look gorgeous! Find Blaise and Draco with me." Ginny pulled Hermione around the Great Hall, keeping her eyes out for an dark skinned Italian wizard and a blonde wizard.

The Great Hall was stunning. There were no tables, or the usual podium for the teachers. Stars shone brightly in the enchanted ceiling. Tables for five were all over the place. The dance floor was already crowded, and The Weird Sisters were performing on stage.

"I found them, Mione. Let's go," Ginny said, pulling Hermione towards an almost crowded table with girls flirting with Draco and Blaise.

"Want to dance with me, Draco?" the sickly sweet voice of one girl asked.

"Dance with me, Blaise!" another girl shouted.

"Excuse me, but I believe he belongs to me," Ginny said, smiling sweetly at the girls.

All of the girls backed down because they knew Ginerva Weasley's temper.

"Well hello there, love," Blaise said, giving Ginny a peck on the cheek.

Ginny eyes hardened and said, "Why would you let them do that to you?"

"It wasn't my fault! They started ambushing Draco and I out of nowhere!" Blaise protested.

"And you two seemed to be enjoying the attention!" Ginny accused.

"What? Why would-" Blaise protested. The poor guy was confused.

"No! I don't want to hear another word from you," Ginny spat, before running away.

"Ginny!" Blaise cried.

But Ginny didn't turn around. She continued walking away, and just like that tons of girls came to him and tried to convince Blaise to date them, but his heart was broken, and he just sat their next to Draco, who comforted him and told the girls to go away.

* * *

"Ginny! How could you dare think something like that about Blaise? Why would he ever do that to you? And because of that you're going to throw away your love, and just leave him heartbroken?" Hermione asked, almost raising her voice. She was getting fed up with Ginny's attitude, and how she was treating Blaise like.

"Hermione, do you understand at all? He looked so happy when those girls were giving him attention! Maybe, I'm not the one for him," Ginny said. Her head was resting on the pillow in the dormitory she and Hermione shared.

"Go apologize to him, now! He didn't do anything and here you are complaining and accusing him of not loving you? I see the look in his eye when he's around you! He's madly in love with you!"

"How would you know? You don't know anything of love, because you haven't even made a move on Draco!" Ginny screamed. And she immediately regretted that.

Hermione didn't know what to say as she felt tears welling up. "You know what, you're right. I don't know anything bout love because I haven't. You're right, Ginny. And I guess I will never know because Draco won't be looking anytime soon at me like he loves me," Hermione said, choking on her words. And with that, she ran out of the dorm, and out to the Quidditch field.

"Mione! Wait!" Ginny said, standing up and running after her friend but soon lost her. Who knew Hermine could run so fast?

* * *

Hermione sat on the bench where everyone watched the Quidditch games. Tears streamed down her cheeks, quickly and she swallowed as she let out a cry. Her shoulders were shaking and she openly cried.

"Hermione?" A voice whispered.

Hermione's head shot up, and she looked at the tall Italian boy. She choked back on a sob and said, "Blaise."

Blaise sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in for comfort. "What did... Ginny say to you?" Blaise asked. Even when he said her name he could feel tears start to well up.

Hermione explained to him with sobs breaking into her, what Ginny had said. She cried again, and placed her head on Blaise's shoulder, crying again.

Blaise was silently crying now, and he said, "It's going to be alright, Mione. Everything will turn up fine."

"Where's Draco?" Hermione asked, quietly.

"He's- he's up in our dorm. Probably silent, and ignoring everyone," Blaise said.

"He's not with Carnation?"

"No, why would he be with her?"

"I thought he liked her," Hermione said.

"No, he doesn't."

"Oh. Blaise?"

"Yeah, Mione?"

"What will happen in the future?" She asked.

Blaise was silent for a moment and said, "I don't know what the future awaits for us. But everything will be fine. Don't worry."

"I just hope you're right. I don't want to break our friendship."

"It won't. Promise."

Hermione gave him a watery smile and hugged him. Both of them sat like that for the rest of night until the ball ended. When they left, it was time for them to unpack for they would not be returning to Hogwarts again.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please don't kill me! I never had any intentions on turning it this way! It just sort of happened. You know, I need drama, so yes this is what happened. Thanks for reading! Please review, review, review!**

**Remember...**

**review, review, review!**

**~ Miss C. Hogwarts**


	8. Heartbroken

**Chapter Eight**

***Warning: Mild Sexual Scene***

THE TRAIN had finally come. Hermione stood next to Ginny. The two had apologized to each other yesterday night. But no matter how many times Hermione tried to convince Ginny to talk with Blaise, Ginny refused and stood by her statement. Blaise wasn't interested in her anymore. The red-headed girl stood there, her cheeks blotchy and he eyes red from all the crying yesterday. She refused to look at Blaise, and only gave Draco a hug before going to an empty compartment and sitting besides Hermione, who desperately wanted to sit with Draco and Blaise. She missed the humor and sweet comments Blaise and Draco would throw in. And there was another problem. How would she ever get Draco to like her like she liked him? Enough was enough! This was just a silly schoolgirl crush. She would get over it right?

"Ginny please. I'm begging you one last time. Are you going to talk to Blaise or not?" Hermione asked, sadness glazed over her eyes.

"Hermione, leave me alone. I'm sorry, but I have to be alone for a moment. I-I have to think about this," Ginny whispered, weakly.

Hermione was astonished. She had never heard Ginny sound so vulnerable. So weak. Hermione nodded quietly, and slipped out of the compartment.

_Where should I go now? Of course! To Draco and Blaise's compartment_, Hermione thought. She searched down the hall and looked through the glass windows to make out the familiar blonde-haired and the Italian. She they spotted them. But they weren't alone.

Carnation was there running her hands down Draco's arm, and her breast was rubbed against Draco's arm as well. Hermione glanced at Draco, horrified and thought she had seen an enjoyable emotion on his face. Hermione slapped her hand over her mouth, and gave out a small sob. Blaise looked up, as he felt like being watched and saw the horrified and hurt expression on Hermione's face.

He glanced at Draco, who was trying to pull his arm away from Carnation, and kicked Draco in the shins.

"Ow!" Draco said, rubbing his knee, and then he looked at where Blaise was gazing at.

He didn't see her face, but he could tell that hair from anywhere. Hermione.

"Did she see that? I wasn't enjoying this! Honestly!" Draco said, yanking his arm away from Carnation's.

"Oh come on Draco. Just leave her to her misery, and just stay with me," Carnation said, sitting on Draco's lap.

"Uh... I'm-I'm going to sit with Theo. Uh, see you guys later," Blaise mumbled, shooting Draco a sympathetic look.

"What... Blaise? You can't leave me alone!" Draco cried.

Blaise had already left.

"You're not alone, Draco. I'm here with you," Carnation whispered, seductively. She trailed kisses down Draco's jawline, and he had to admit she was a very good kisser, but he wondered what would Hermione's lips feel like on his lips.

Carnation moaned, as Draco gripped her hips, and her hands tangled themselves into Draco's soft locks. "Draco..." Carnation whispered, as she lifted Draco's shirt open.

Then Draco pulled away. He had done sex before but he wasn't the same old Draco who shagged a girl carelessly for his pleasure.

"No, we can't do this. We don't know each other that well," He said. Carnation would be a great partner, but he just felt like she wasn't right. But maybe he should give her chance.

"Whoever said we were going to do sex Draco? I just wanted to feel you," Carnation whispered. Draco felt Carnation trace his muscles under his shirt, and shivered a little. No, he wasn't doing this.

"No, Carnation," Draco said, shaking his head and pulling away from her. "This is wrong. I don't know you and you don't know me. Maybe if we understand each other better, then it could happen but right now we can't do this."

Carnation stared at Draco, quietly. No one moved. She then sat on his lap and kissed him on the lips. "At least, touch me," she whispered.

Draco squirmed underneath her, but he didn't want to push her way because she might fall. "No," he said, firmly.

Carnation ignored what he said, and grabbed his hand and put it on her breast. She moved his hand up and down on her breast and she threw her head back, moaning softly.

Draco couldn't help it. He was getting a bit... uncomfortable in his pants. Then he pulled away from Carnation and said, "We're not doing this." He left the compartment without another word, and headed to the loo.

* * *

Hermione sat on the toilet, and her legs pulled to her chest, and her chin on top of her knees. She sobbed, and couldn't believe it. Why was everything bad happening to her? Everything was fine until Carnation had come. Now everything was a mess! It was as if she was there to ruin Hermione's life. She tried to steal Draco away, Blaise and Ginny had broken up, and now Draco seemed to be taking a liking to her!

Hermione decided it was time to go, after a moment of sadness. As she opened the door, she bumped into a person.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, quickly looking up to the person.

"Hermione?" The boy whispered.

She then recognized him. He was none other than Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the Carnation and Draco scene. You'll see why I did it. Do you think Hermione will forgive Draco or not? Please review, guys! And remember I love you Fullfiller! (Nickname for you fans of this story!)**

**Review, review review!**

**C.H.**


	9. Tears Of Two Gryffindor Princesses

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

"DRACO?" Hermione asked, gripping her wrist. She turned her back to Draco, and wiped her eyes, quickly. She turns around, and meets his eyes. She could feel her eyes become watery again. "I ha-have to-to g-go," She said, and pushed her way past him.

"Hermione..." Draco whispers. He saw those bloodshot red eyes, and the way her voice quivered when she spoke to him. What happened to her?

He ran after her, and into their compartment but could not find Hermione nor Ginny there. And then he realized that the train had stopped and everyone was boarding off.

As he walked out, and got his luggage, he assured himself that Hermione was alright. It was probably because of Ginny and Blaise's break-up. Right?

* * *

Ginny could feel the tears streaming back down, when she saw Blaise sitting on the benches, glumly waiting for Draco. When his eyes met hers, they merely stared back at each other. Ginny quickly broke her eyes away from him, and turned around, walking away quickly, while sobbing all over her again.

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she turned to face Draco. "Huh? What... what d-do you want D-Draco?"

"Are you alright?" He asked, quietly.

"What does it look like to you?" Ginny said, harshly.

"Erm...sorry, Gin. You know Blai-" Draco began.

"Please...please don't say his name. I-I have to go now," Ginny said, pushing her way through the crowd. Then, just like that, she was gone.

Her heart was sinking, rapidly and she regretted walking away from Draco, but she needed to escape all of the drama revolving around her.

"I still love you, Blaise," she whispered. "I really do. But you deserve someone so much better than me." She sat on the bench waiting for Hermione to come over.

However when Hermione did come over, she was a mess. Her eyes were slightly puffed with a tint of red, and her hair was bushier than ever.

"Mione? What happened?" She asked, alarmed with the Gryffindor Princess' emotion.

"Can we talk later?" Hermione asked, hastily. "I'm really in the mood to go home. Now."

Ginny gave an alarmed look and said, "Okay, okay. Calm down. Let's go." She Summoned Hermione and her trunks to her new Ford Angolia, which the Ministry had added to her father's collection of Muggle artifacts.

"Do you miss Ron and Harry?" Ginny asked, suddenly, biting her lower lip.

"What do you ever so mean?" Hermione asked, glumly still thinking of the image of Draco and Carnation.

"Do you love Ron still?" Ginny said, driving through Muggle London.

Hermione choked on her own spit, and grabbed her sides, finally the coughing dying. "What do you mean? I never loved him! It was merely a silly schoolgirl crush."

"Right," Ginny said, uneasily pushing her bangs out of the sides of her face.

"Why are asking this?" Hermione asked, incredulously

"Erm...be-because I-I thi-think Ron st-still lov-loves you," she stuttered, a flushed look on her face.

"I'm sorry, but Ron...that's not possible! I thought he was dating Lavender still," Hermione said, hotly. "I don't...you must have heard wrong. Why are you telling me this now?"

"He told me...he sent me a letter if he could hook me up with you for dinner. I sent him I don't think that would be possible anymore, though. Considering that you like Draco..."

"Please don't mention him...not _him_."

"I'm guessing you were crying because of him? Him and Carnation?" She said, without glancing at Hermione and keeping her eyes on the road.

"How did-?"

"I know? You're my best friend Mione. You'd think I wouldn't notice those looks you give to Draco and Carnation. Trust me...I don't like her as much as you don't like her."

Hermione sighed, trying to avoid the conversation. She looked out the window, missing her parents. She was getting tired of the drama.

"So...are you keeping in contact with _him_ and Draco?" She asked, quietly.

"Contact? Yes...I suppose with Blaise...I don't know with Draco. He might not enjoy my company when he has _her_," Hermione replied, stroking Crookshanks' fur, who purred appreciatively.

"I see...well...here you are," Ginny said, pulling to a stop in front of Hermione and her new shared flat.

"Aren't you coming?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes, but I need to go say good-bye to my parents. Are you visiting your parents?"

"I will, later this afternoon. See you in the evening then Ginny?"

"Yes..." Ginny said, trailing off and giving Hermione her trunks to carry.

"Oh and Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"I think I will go on a date with Ron. I need to stop crushing after Draco when we both know, he's not into me," Hermione said, before turning her heels, and walking to their flat, with the jingles of Crookshanks' following her.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this is short, and I know I haven't updated since September. This will be the last chapter before it's on hold. Hopefully, I will get more ideas, and stop this on hold. Do not worry, I will not delete this! But please review and give me some suggestions for the next chapter! The better your suggestion the faster the next chapter. Thank you. Lots of love, and have fun on New Year's Eve!


	10. IMPORTANT NOTE

**Author's Note**:

****Ok, so I wanted to delete some of my stories, because I have ran out of ideas for them. But I was thinking, 'Hey, this won't be fair for my readers, so I'm going to ask if any of you want to take any of my stories?' Since, I will be co-writing some stories with some authors, I can't handle too many stories. So here are the list of stories, I am giving up. If no one PMs me for any of them, they will be deleted. I'm sorry. **

**1. Sincerely, The Hunger Games**

**2. The Wedding Planner**

**3. Fulfill**

**PLEASE PM ME SO I KNOW, YOU WANT ANY OF THESE STORIES! For more info just PM me. Thank you so much! ****

**- LTM**


End file.
